Alexander Summers (Earth-616)
and Havok]] Real Name: Alexander Summers Nicknames: Alex Former Aliases: Magistrate Summers Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Currently Adventurer, formerly Graduate student in geophysics Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men, Formerly X-Factor, Brotherhood, The Six Base of Operations: Alexandria, Virginia Origin Place of Birth: Honolulu, Hawaii Known Relatives: Scott Summers (Cyclops, brother), Gabriel Summers (Vulcan, brother), Christopher Summers (Corsair, father), Katherine Anne Summers (mother, deceased), Philip Summers (grandfather), Deborah Summers (grandmother), Andrew Blanding (adoptive father), unnamed adoptive mother, Haley Blanding (adoptive sister), Todd Blanding (adoptive brother, deceased), Madelyne Pryor-Summers (sister-in-law, deceased; alternate universe wife), Jean Grey-Summers (Sister-in-law, deceased), Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl, niece from alternate timeline), Nathen Summers (Cable, nephew), Styfe (nephew's clone, deceased), Nate Grey (X-Man, alternate-timeline nephew, deceased), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis, adopted grandnephew, deceased); Scotty Summers, Raven Boudreax, unnamed son (children in Mutant X) First Appearance: X-Men (Vol. 1) #54 Origin: Alexander Summers is a mutant. History Alexander Summers is the younger of the two sons of Christopher Summers, a United States Air Force Major and test pilot, and his wife Katherine Anne. Alex, mother and older brother Scott were flying back from a vacation in Christopher's vintage airplane when the plane encountered a scout ship of the Shi'ar Empire, setting the wooden plane ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out of the burning plane with the only available parachute. Thus the two boys escaped the Shi'ar while their parents did not. Scott and Alex both believed their parents had been killed until as adults they were reunited with their father, who had since become Corsair, leader of the Starjammers, a starfaring band of adventurers. The two boys were hospitalized for injuries they sustained during their landing, since their overburdened parachute had been unable to slow their descent safely enough. Scott and Alex both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the plane incident. Alex left the hospital after two weeks and was placed in an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska. Soon adopted, Alex had little or no contact with Scott until years later. Alex was unaware of Scott's developing mutant power or his identity as Cyclops of the X-Men until after the younger Summers had graduated from college. It was at that time that Alex first became aware of his own mutant abilities. A professor of archaeology named Ahmet Abdol, also a mutant, had discovered a psychic link between himself and Summers. While both of them had the latent mutant power to absorb and transform cosmic radiation, Abdol's ability to exercise the power was jammed in an unknown manner by Summers' body. The Living Pharoah, as this mutant was calling himself, captured the youth and took him to his laboratory in Egypt. Abdol found a way to screen Summers' body from ambient cosmic radiation, permitting his own body to attain its latent potential. Abdol was transformed into the Living Monolith, a gigantic mutant with vast cosmic power. The Monolith was defeated while in combat with the X-Men when Summers' latent mutant powers surfaced under the stress of entombment within the mechanism designed to screen him from cosmic radiation. Incapable of controlling the shock waves his body emanated, Summers chose to remain in the Egyptian desert rather than accompany the X-Men back to America. Summers was soon captured by one of the mutant-hunting robotic Sentinels and brought to the headquarters of Larry Trask, the son of the Sentinels' inventor. Trask gave Summers the codename Havok and a costume whose chest display monitored the build-up of cosmic energy within him. When the X-Men finally freed Trask's captive mutants, Summers accompanied his brother and his teammates back to civilization where he began training to help him keep his energy in check. Eventually Havok gained enough mastery over his power that he would release it only when he wished to do so, and could wield his power skillfully enough to become a formidable opponent in battle. Havok fell in love with Lorna Dane, the mutant now known as Polaris. They both served for a time in the X-Men helping to repel the invasion by the alien Z'nox. Neither Havok nor Polaris wished to lead a life as an adventurer, but they discovered that they had a mutual interest in geophysics. Hence, they began doing doctoral research in that subject in the Diablo mountain range in Arizona. The plan to stay out of the affairs of the outside world did not last long. Havok and Polaris found themselves hunted by the Marauders. Polaris was now under the mental control of Malice. Polaris was forced to attack the X-Men as the leader of the Marauders. Havok, now a member of the X-Men, had to fight his lover. When Lorna freed herself from Malice, she called the X-Men (including Havok) for help from the southern-most tip of South America, only to be captured by Zaladane. Psylocke knew that returning to their Australian base was certain death, however Gateway called the X-Men back (leaving Polaris stranded in South America) without being asked, and Psylocke persuaded and compelled the X-Men to walk through the Siege Perilous rather than die at the hands of the Reavers. Alex would re-emerge as a citizen of Genosha and a mutant serving the state voluntarily during the X-Tinction Agenda event. Afterwards, he elected to remain in Genosha to help put a new, better state together. Later Havok, with Polaris again, joined the second version of X-Factor, a newly-formed, governmentally-funded, mutant agency. Havok continued to serve with X-Factor until he felt that there were too many people in his life that had been controlling him. He was also deeply affected by the apparent death of his teammate Jamie Madrox. Disillusioned with both the X-Men and X-Factor, and once again having problems controlling his powers, Havok teamed up with the Dark Beast, the Beast's evil counterpart from another timeline. Together they founded a team of mutant terrorists called the Brotherhood. Temporarily captured by X-Factor, Havok freed himself and coldly attacked both Random and Polaris. However, Havok did not truly become a terrorist; he joined the Brotherhood only in order to stop the Dark Beast's sinister plans. Mutant X Havok was operating independently when an airplane explosion ripped him from his reality and deposited him on a dark, twisted Earth. His soul was transferred to an alternate-universe version of his body, and he found himself living a lie, allied with a team of mutants called the Six. They were sinister, parallel incarnations of his friends and family. In this strange new world, Havok stood as a man alone ... a mutant alone... Mutant X. Havok found that he had married Marvel Woman (Madelyne Pryor of Mutant X) in this time, having a son, Scotty. With Cyclops missing, Alex's DNA in combination with Jean Grey had been used to create two mutant children. However, Sinister was only interested in the boy. the girl, Raven, was taken in by Gambit and his wife Belladonna. When Cyclops returned from space, his DNA was also apparently added to the boy. After plunging the planet into chaos during a catastrophic confrontation with a mutated Captain America, star-spangled Sentinel of Liberty, Alex sacrificed himself to preserve the fabric of all reality. In a cataclysmic battle with the dark force of nature known as the Goblin Queen, who had merged with the immensely powerful entity called the Beyonder, Havok tapped into a well of raw power never again to be unleashed in all the dimensions and destroyed his adversary. But the price of victory appeared to be death, as Alex's soul was cast adrift in the void. Alex's return Alex was later discovered in a hospital in a comatose state. His mind eventually returned to its body with the help of young telepath Carter Ghazikhanian, son of Nurse Annie, who had cared for him. Seizing the day, Alex's long-time love Lorna asked him to marry her. Somewhat shocked at such a life-altering question so soon after his return, Alex faltered over a reply but his assembled friends and family made the decision for him. However, Alex had fallen in love with Annie, and called off his wedding as Lorna was walking up the aisle. Lorna snapped and attempted to kill both Alex and his newfound love, but she was stopped by Alex's teammate the Juggernaut. Soon after, the alternate reality Havok's personality resurfaced within Alex, having followed Alex's consciousness back from within the void in which he had been trapped. The team of dimension-hopping mutants known as the Exiles were charged with the task of stopping the evil Havok, and they teamed up with the X-Men to prevent him from killing Carter. The evil consciousness was eventually forced out of Alex's body and sent back into the void where it was destroyed by the Exiles' taskmaster, the enigmatic being known as the Timebroker. Recently, following the Scarlet Witch's alteration of reality, many mutants were left powerless, including Polaris. She chose to leave the X-Men, and Havok decided to accompany her. During an encounter with the creature called Daap, Polaris was abducted and Havok returned to the X-Men. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 180 lbs (81.6 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Havok is an alpha-level mutant. Strength Level: Havok possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special costume to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level. The act of concentration involved involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omnidirectional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. *''Plasma Emanation: ability to shot or emanate plasma from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms, as a extreme destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *Flight: Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. *Healing: Absorbed energy can also be directed to heal injuries and burn away disease. '''Heat Immunity': Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Havok is immune to Cyclops optic blasts as Cyclops is immune to his powers. Former Powers Havok's powers were greatly increased while he acted as the nexus guardian for the Mutant X universe. Known Abilities: Havok is well-educated in the geophysical sciences and has been trained in martial arts by Wolverine. Miscellaneous Equipment: Most of Havok's costumes act as a containment suit and constantly monitor his energy output. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by * Summers Family Tree External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Six members Category:Mutant Characters Category:Hawaiian Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:198